El asombroso Snips
by El Ratoniso
Summary: Snips vivía normal, pero un día alguien le dio poderes asombrosos, y el se encuentra con muchos villanos que le quieren destruir.


Capitulo 1:

 _(Un día en Equestria un pony llamado Snips con su amigo Snails fueron a hacer bromas a su profesora Cheerilee, pero no salio como esperaban)_

Snips.- ¡Si vamos a ser bromas a la profesora Cheerilee!

Snails.- ¡Si será divertido!

(Snails puso canicas al frente de la puerta y Snips puso un balde con agua arriba de la puerta)

Snips.- Ja, ja, ja (Dice riendo)

Snails.- Ja, ja, ja (Dice riendo)

 _(La profesora Cheerilee abrió la puerta, se cayo el balde de agua en toda su cara y se cayo por las canicas, y todos los alumnos se rieron)_

La profesora Cheerilee.- ¡Quien hizo esto!

Snips y Snails.- Nosotros no hicimos nada

La profesora Cheerilee.- Y hicieron la tarea

Snips y Snails.- No (Dicen nerviosos)

La profesora Cheerilee.- ¡ No hicieron la tarea tuvieron toda un semana para hacerla! (Dice muy furiosa) además ¿quien me hizo esa broma?

Apple Bloom.- Snips y Snails hicieron la broma (Dice a la profesora Cheerilee)

La profesora Cheerilee.- Gracias Apple Bloom eres muy buena (Dice a Apple Bloom)

Snips y Snails.- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Apple Bloom? (Dice a Apple Bloom)

Apple Bloom.- Quería que decir la verdad, lo siento (Dice a Snips y a Snails)

La profesora Cheerilee.- Bueno, Snips y Snails van a tener un castigo: doble de tarea por hacer una broma (Dice a Snips y a Snails)

Snips y Snails.-¡Nooo!

La profesora Cheerilee.- Buenos alumnos sigamos con la clase (Dice a los alumnos)

 _(Snips y Snails fueron a sus casas y hicieron la tarea, en ese mismo día en la noche Snips fue al jardín y vio que se estaba siendo de día, y Snips fue afuera para ir a jugar con Snails y encontró a un pony volando afrente suyo con una capucha y le dijo algo especial para Snips)_

Pony con capucha.- Hola Snips

Snips.- ¿Quién eres?

Pony con capucha.- Soy Texer, tu angel guardián (Dice con una voz de angel)

Snips.- ¿Enserio?

Texer.- No, yo no soy tu angel guardián, bueno solo vine aquí, para decirte, que vas a ser un dios (Dice feliz)

Snips.- Genial, ¿que poderes tiene un dios?

Texer.- Te mentí, no vas a ser dios, solo vas a tener unos poderes increíbles y que molan muchísimo (Dice a snips), vas a tener 114 del poder, ahorra baila (Dice feliz)

Snips.- No es una broma (Dice mirando fijamente a Texer)

Texer.- Enserio, te doy poder, es verdad, tenes el poder de matar a todos solo mirándolos, increíble si, también tenes el poder de escupir acido, sudar acido y llorar acido, que más, ¡a si!, también tenes el poder de volverte gigante y pequeño, y no me olvidaba de un poder: el poder de mandar un portal que llevara directamente al infierno (Dice a Snips)

Snips.- Genial, soy invencible (Dice feliz)

Texer.- Si es genial, pero a un eres mortal (Dice a Snips)

Snips.- Rayos, pensé que seria también inmortal (Dice enojado)

Texer.- Bueno chau, nos vemos un día, un día… (Dice con una vos oscura, y yéndose del lugar)

Snips.- Que genial, es ese pony (Dice feliz)

Snails.- Hola Snips, ¿quieres jugar? (Dice feliz)

Snips.- Si, pues claro (Dice a Snails)

 _(Después de que Snips y Snails jueguen, ellos dos fueron a sus casas, y mañana después, Snips despertó y vio a Texer, mirándole fijamente)_

Snips.- Texer, porque estas aquí, en mi casa (Dice asustado)

Texer.- Solo vine aquí para asustarte, y matarte (Dice a Snips)

Snips.- ¡Que!

Texer.- Es broma, vine aquí para decirte que solo uses los poderes cuando hay un problema muy malo, recuerda: no la uses en cualquier momento. Bueno chau (Dice a Snips y luego en unos pocos segundos desapareció)

Snips.- ¿Qué extraño?

 _(Después que pasara eso, Snips vio que Spike estaba robando gemas de una tienda de gemas para dragones comelones)_

Snips.- Deja de robar Spike (Dice heroicamente)

Spike.- Snips, eres débil, piensas que tu podrás vencerme, ni lo creó, ni siquiera tienes un poder majestuoso para vencerme, tu solo eres un pony débil (Dice con una voz de malvado)

Snips.- Bueno, tu lo pediste (Dice mirándole fijamente a Spike)

Spike.- Ahhhh… mi corazón, poco a poco se esta destruyendo, ahhhh… (Dice cayéndose en el piso inmediatamente)

Snips.- Eso te pasa por robar gemas

Vendedor.- Pero Spike porque robaste, si estaba vendiendo gemas gratis: porque hoy es año de ponys (Dice triste porque Spike estaba muriendo)

Spike.- Vendedor dile a Rarity que la amo, y dile a Twilight que siempre quise matarla (Dice muriendo poco a poco)

Snips.- O no, que hice… ahorra me van a matar porque mate a Spike (Dice mirando el cuerpo muerto del Spike)

Ponys.- ¡Hay que matar a Snips por matar a Spike!

 _(Snips se escapo del pueblo, porque no quería que lo maten, se fue a Bosque EverFree, y se fue en la sombra de un árbol y vio a Texer mirándole fijamente)_

Snips.- ¡¿Texer, que haces aquí!? (Dice asustado)

Texer.- Sabes porque estoy aquí, ¡porque desobedeciste mis ordenes! (Dice furioso)

Snips.- ¿En que desobedecí tus órdenes?

Texer.- Te dije que uses tus poderes en problemas muy malos, y el crimen que hizo Spike no fue un crimen, el no sabia que estaban vendiendo gratis, y lo mataste enseguida. Snips mataste a Spike por nada, ahorra te buscan para matarte, porque mataste, y eso significa que eres un asesino (Dice furioso)

Snips.- Lo siento tanto, no lo haré de nuevo (Dice triste)

Texer.- Un lo siento no arregla nada, porque ya lo mataste (Dice enojado)

Snips.- ¡Rayos!

Texer.- Ahorra por castigo (Dice rasguñándole la cara con su garras)

Snips.- ¡Porque eso! (Dice gritando)

Texer.- Por matar (Dice furioso) bueno chau (Dice desapareciendo)

Zecora.- Snips, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Quien te rasguño?

Snips.- "Estoy aquí: porque vine a sobrevivir como valiente, me ha rascuñado un león en una batalla de pony a león, cosas obvias de la vida" (Dice mintiendo heroicamente)

Zecora.- ¿Enserio? ¿Snips tienes sed?

Snips.- Si tengo sed, me das agua (Dice a Zecora)

Zecora.- Bueno, toma Snips este vaso con agua te va ayudar a la sed (Dice con un vaso con "agua")

Snips.- Gracias (Dice bebiendo el "agua")

Zecora.- Ja, ja, ja (Dice feliz)

Snips.- Me duele la panza (Dice triste)

Zecora.- No era agua, era cloroformo, en unos segundos te vas a dormir (Dice sonriendo)

Snips.- Que… segundos, eso es mucho para mi (Dice feliz sin recibir efecto del cloroformo) ¿porque me querías dormir?

Zecora.- Porque mataste a Spike, te iba a matar cuando estabas dormido (Dice gritando)

Snips.- Ahorra, por queriendo matarme, ¡te voy a matar! (Dice escupiéndole la cara con su saliva de acido)

Zecora.- Maldito pony de… (Dice desasiéndose poco a poco)

Snips.- Ja, ja, ja (Dice riéndose) ¿Por qué no me desmaye?

Texer.- Snips… no te desmayaste porque me olvide decirte que te di el poder de que ninguna poción te afecte, solo las pociones buenas como la poción de vida, la poción de sed, etc.(Dice a Snips)

Snips.- ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Texer.- Estoy aquí porque hiciste una pregunta, ¿acaso no quieres saber?

Snips.- No, no, no es eso, quiero saber, pero me asustaste demasiado, porque apareciste como si nada (Dice triste)

Texer.- Bueno chau… (Dice desapareciendo)

Snips.- Bueno Snips, ya vasta de ser cobarde, voy a enfrentar a esos ponys que me quieren matar (Dice heroicamente)

 _(Snips fue al pueblo y vio a los ponys con antorchas y cuchillos y estaban diciendo: matar a Snips. Y el como valiente los miro a todos y murieron)_

Snips.- Listo… me desasí de los ponys (Dice riendo) ¿y ahorra que hago? (Dice triste) voy a ver a quienes mate con mi mirada (Dice viendo a los muertos) ¡o no, mate a Apple Bloom! Ahorra pensándolo bien, ella me hizo que me castigaran, que bien que esta muerta, la odiaba mucho (Dice al cadáver de Apple Bloom)

Snails.- Hola Snips, ¿quieres jugar?

Snips.- Si, pues claro (Dice a Snails)

 _(Después de que Snips y Snails jugaran, todo volvió a la normalidad, auque muchos murieron, y no saben quien los mato, pero no les importa. Pero algo paso muy malo)_

Spike.- ¿Dónde estoy? Parece ser que estoy en un basurero, recuerdo que me miro Snips, ¡Espera, no estoy muerto! Como sobreviví a eso, ¿si yo sentí que me morí?

Seth.- Hola Spike, te reviví para que nosotros dos destruyamos todo Ponyville (Dice a Spike)

Spike.- No voy a destruir Ponyville, es muy bueno, y ¡¿Quién eres!?

Seth.- Soy el dios de la fuerza bruta, y ¡¿Spike porque no quieres destruir todo Ponyville!?

Spike.- Por que se me da la gana (Dice furioso)

Seth.- Mataremos a Twilight primero (Dice a Spike)

Spike.- Acepto (Dice a Seth)

Seth.- Spike te daré unos poderes míos: el poder de alargar tus garras, dientes, cola y puedes hacer que tengas alas, es impresionante (Dice feliz)

Spike.- Que genial, ¿y porque me elegiste?

Seth.- Porque eres el único dragon idiota que murió (Dijo feliz)

Spike.- Eh, maldito hijo de… ¡Rayos, no recuerdo lo que seguía!

Seth.- Ves Spike, eres idiota, ni sabes lo que vas a decir, eres un dragon idiota (Dice feliz y riendo)

 _(Seth y Spike van a entrar al castillo de Twilight, ¿pero como van a entrar?)_

Spike.- ¿Me dejan entrar?

Guardias.- Pues claro que si Spike (Dice normalmente a Spike)

Seth.- ¿A mi me dejan entrar?

Guardias.- ¡No!

Seth.- ¿Y si les doy bits?

Guardias.- Pues claro que si, puedes entrar (Dice a Seth)

Seth y Spike.- ¡Gracias! (Dicen entrando al castillo de Twilight)

 _(Después, que Seth y Spike entraran al castillo de Twilight, fueron al cuarto de Twilight)_

Twilight.- ¡Maldita sea! Perdí, y estaba tan poquito para ganar (Dice lanzando el control del videojuego)

Spike.- ¡Te matáremos Twilight! (Dice rompiendo la puerta del cuarto de Twilight)

Twilight.- ¿Y como me mataras Spike? (Dice asustada)

Spike.- ¡Te voy a matar con mis garras gigantes! (Dice transformando sus garras pequeñas a grandes)

Twilight.- ¡¿Espera un momento, Spike no estabas muerto?!

Spike.- Si estaba muerto, pero ahorra me revivió Seth, ¡Y vine a destruir todo Ponyville!

Twilight.- ¡Eres un maldito dragón!

Spike.- ¡Y tu eres un maldito alicornio! (Dice clavando con sus garras a la panza a Twilight)

Twilight.- Maldito hijo de… (Dice muriendo)

Seth.- Hiciste lo correcto Spike (Dice a yéndose del castillo)

Spike.- Si, hice lo correcto (Dice yéndose del castillo)

 _(Después de eso, Spike y Seth mataron a muchos ponys)_

Seth.- ¡Spike! ¿A cuantos matamos?

Spike.- Matamos a muchos, como a Tender Taps, Apple Strudel, Silver Spoon, JuneBug, Minuette, Octavia, Thunderlane, etc.

 _(Mañana después)_

Scootaloo.- ¿Donde esta Apple Bloom?

Snips.- Murió, yo le mate con mi mirada que mata (Dice mirando fijamente a Scootaloo para matarla)

Scootaloo.- ¿Que tu que? ¿Tu la mataste? (Dice muriendo)

Snips.- Si, yo la mate (Dice riendo)

Texer.- Snips eso esta mal, no debes que matar por diversión, debes que matar en un momento importante (Dice apareciendo de la nada)

Snips.- Bueno, lo siento, no lo voy a hacer más (Dice lamentándose)

Texer.- Bueno, chau (Dice desapareciendo)

Spike.- Hola Snips, como te va (Dice normalmente a Spike)

Seth.- ¡Idiota, eres un idiota Spike, debíamos matarlo!

Spike.- Yo escuche: Hay que hablar con Snips (Dice a Seth)

Seth.- Yo dije: Hay que matar a Snips (Dice a Spike)

Snips.- ¡Me quieren matar!

Seth.- No Snips, no te vamos a matar (Dice "confiadamente")

Snips.- ¡Mentirosos, me quieren matar! (Dice corriendo)

Seth.- ¡Spike tonto, lo pudimos matar!

Spike.- Lo siento, fue sin querer queriendo (Dice triste)

Seth.- Enserio Spike, casi lo matamos (Dice enojado)

Spike.- ¿Y a quien le importa?

Seth.- ¡A mi! (Dice golpeándole)

Spike.- Bueno, podemos hacerlo (Dice todo golpeado)

 **Continuara…**


End file.
